Ferris
by Tazzen
Summary: An OC of mine, A new teacher at the School. New Chapter uploaded. Is there more to Nick Richardson than meets the eye?
1. The new teacher

Standard disclaimer, I own none on the Marvel characters within this story. Only Nick Richardson is mine.  
  
I have been playing with this idea and character for a while now. I have read so many Mary Sue's and the like I thought I would put my two cents in and write about a character who has less than amazing powers (actually no powers) and has no romantic interest in any of the original team characters.  
  
Any reviews would be welcome, flames ignored and suggestions considered. I have most of the story already written in my head, it just takes time to write it down.  
  
Basic information: The story would best be placed in the Movie-verse although the comic-verse does play a role. I have not followed the X-Men for years so I am sticking with what I know. The main character (Nick Richardson) appears to be in his early 30's, with a past that will slowly come out as the story progresses. His mutation is fully developed although not completely understood. More shall be explained as the story progresses.  
  
********************************************  
Thump, thump, clink  
  
It is the start of yet another school year at Xavier's School for the Gifted. The young students are all seated waiting for the teacher.  
  
"So like have you heard about the new physics professor?" questions Kitty. " I wonder if he is cute?"  
  
Thump, thump, clink  
  
"I don't know, I hear he is really old, I mean even older than Scott" Jubilee states in disappointment.  
  
Thump, thump, clink  
  
"What is that sound?" Asks Kitty  
  
Thump, thump, clink  
  
"I don't know, but it is getting closer" Jubilee answers, shifting in her seat.  
  
The door to the class room opens and a massive man dressed in a black suit enters. Walking with a slight limp, his footsteps land with a thump, thump, clink. The "clink" coming from the large metallic cane assisting the large man. The suited man enters the room ducking to as to not hit his head on the doorframe.  
  
"Oh my god!" swears Kitty "He is bigger than Bishop.."  
  
"Good morning students.." Starts the large man; "I am your new physics professor, Mr. Richardson".  
  
Upon close inspection the students note that Mr. Richardson stands close to 8'4" in height. His short black hair cut in a professional manner. Through his black rimmed glasses the students could see the intense stare of his black on white eyes, almost as if his iris's are black. The eyes somehow perfectly matched his usually skin tone. Mr. Richardson's skin was a steely gray color. His classic black business suit hinting at a powerful body hidden within.  
  
"I am not normally a teacher by profession, I am actually an Mechanical Engineer. Professor Xavier is an old friend of mine and I am teaching here temporarily till a new teacher can be found. Noting this, I will not accept being treated as a substitute teacher." Richardson seriously states "I believe in the golden rule, I will treat you as you treat me". Finished with his small speech Mr. Richardson turns around to write on the Blackboard. "Today l will start with a review of topics cover last year" continuing with the day lesson.  
  
At this point Bobby Drake being the class clown starts to quietly mock the new teacher, causing a few muffled giggles around the class.  
  
"Mr. Drake, are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Err...err.... Sorry sir.." Bobby says as he tries to hide in his chair. Trying to avoid the unblinking stare from the large teacher.  
  
"Mr. Drake, knowing that you are the class clown as I was for warned I know you need to continue this child like antics to feel good about yourself. May I suggest next time you feel like proving yourself that you try and be an adult and find another more mature method? If not I am sure the more junior classes would welcome you as a new student."  
  
"err... Yes sir, sorry Professor"  
  
"Good" Mr. Richardson states as turn once again to the black board. "Although I must admit, Mr. Drake, That was one of the better impersonations of me." The professor says as he smiles over his shoulder.  
  
***** At the finish of the class ********  
  
"Mr. Drake could you stay behind for a second please?" asks the massive teacher.  
  
Bobby drake, looking at his retreating friends only nods. Looking up Bobby can see the intimidating teacher watching him. Mr. Richardson black eyes looking right in to his.  
  
Mr. Drake,.... I am sorry for coming down hard on you at the first of the class. Please don't think of me as a hard ass, I just want to run a smooth class. I don't like disruptions in my class, and I would appreciate if you kept your antics down to a minimum. I know you are a bright student and I think you could do very well in my class."  
  
"Thank you sir, I am sorry sir"  
  
"No problem, I was a teenager once too you know" smiles Mr. Richardson.  
  
Bobby Drake, leaves the class room as Mr. Richardson once again grabs his metal cane and walks toward the teachers lounge. The slow steady thump, thump, clink following him as he walks.  
  
********** Teachers lounge *************  
  
Mr. Richardson is relaxing in a large lounge chair, a mug of coffee in his hand. His cane resting on the coffee table in front of him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he doesn't notice another individual entering the room.  
  
"Is the coffee fresh?" Asks a rough growl of a voice.  
  
"Shit!!!!" the startled big man exclaims "I didn't hear you come in. Yes the coffee is fresh, I just made some"  
  
The short, rough looking man walks toward the coffee maker. " You must be the new teacher that Chuck hired. The name is Logan, I teach the Runts self defense"  
  
Laughing Mr. Richardson says "Chuck? God Charles must just love you. I haven't heard him called Chuck since we were in University together." Standing the big walks toward Logan, offering him his hand. "I'm Nick Richardson, and yes I am the new teacher. Nice to meet you Logan."  
  
Both men notice the strength of the others grip. With an approving look each man takes a seat. Noticing that Logan is note much of a talker Nick picks up the news paper from the side table and starts to read. Logan finishes his coffee and silently leaves.  
  
A few hours pass and Nick final finishes the paper, glances at his watch and leaves for his meeting with Charles Xavier.  
  
I know it is short, I plan on the next couple chapters being longer. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Brains and Brawn

Standard disclaimer, I own none of the Marvel characters within this story. Only Nick Richardson is mine.  
  
Any reviews would be welcome, flames ignored and suggestions considered. I have most of the story already written in my head, it just takes time to write it down.  
  
Basic information: The story would best be placed in the Movie-verse although the comic-verse does play a role. For instance I will have both Beast and Arch-Angel in the story.  
  
From what I have read a Mary Sue, is one of those original characters that people write about, they instantly fall in love with one of the X-men and of course have powers so amazing that no one can defeat them. There is one story on this site called "Death of a Mary Sue" which should explain it all.  
  
"Hello Charles"  
  
Nick enters Charles Xavier's office and seats himself in the largest chair in the room. The large chair groans under the weight of the large man but holds.  
  
"Nicholas, how was your first day? What do you think of my students?" Xavier questioned  
  
"Charles please call me Nick, I haven't gone by Nicholas in years. As for the students, they are bright, full of energy and full of them selves' in other words typical teenagers. I think I will enjoy teaching them." Responses Nick.  
  
"I am very proud of my children. They have proven themselves again and again. Now have you meet any of the teaching staff?"  
  
"A few yes, although one character Logan I found very interesting. He must drive you nuts Chuck." The big man smiles.  
  
"Oh yes, Logan. That man makes me want to pull my hair out, that is if I had any."  
  
"I haven't heard anyone call you Chuck in ages, since university in fact. God that brings back memories, what a pair we made Brawn and Brains. The Friday night parties were amazing, I can't believe the things we used to get away with. And now look at us, teaching. If only the students knew about the stuff we used to do. Remember the time when you and I placed the Deans car on the top of the Girls Dorm?"  
  
Both men start to laugh at their memories of the past. A knock at the door interrupts the laughter.  
  
"Hank, please come in"  
  
A large blue furry man, wearing a lab coat and glasses greets Nick. Slightly taken back but quick to recover, Nick stands to greet the man. The men shake hands, and Hank speaks first.  
  
"My Word, this would be the first time I have ever shook a hand larger than my own. What an unusual experience. Oh, where are my manners, I am Dr. Hank McCoy, our local physician and bone mender."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy, I am Nick Richardson, Charles is getting me to teach physics for a few months."  
  
"A man of your obvious power and stature would be a most welcome addition to the X-men. When can we expect to see you training with us?" questions McCoy.  
  
"Never. Charles and I have different views on his X-Men. I do not think it is wise or safe to train these children in the arts of War. We have never truly agreed on this point, but we have remained friends despite it. I am only here as a teacher and mentor for the children and Charles understands and accepts it."  
  
"Well, I am glad you are here to help teacher never the less." Hank responds.  
  
"Hank, I would still like you to give Nick a checkup. His unique mutation has made it extremely difficult for him to get any care." Xavier continues " Is this all right by you Nick?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind getting my leg looked at," Nick says as he taps his bad leg with his metallic cane, a puzzling metal on metal sounds is produced. "but I highly doubt Dr. McCoy will be able to help. Age has no cure"  
  
"Age, my good man? But you can't be anymore than your mid 30's." States a confused McCoy.  
  
Both Xavier and Nick start laughing, as Hank looks more and more confused. As the laughter stops, Nick smiles at Hanks and states:  
  
"Dr. McCoy, because of my unique mutation I age a fair bit slower than normal. When I was in university with Charles, I had just celebrated my 300th birthday. I am quite possibly the oldest human on this planet."  
  
Hank stares at the large man in awe and states "I had assumed your increased mass and size were your mutation, if I could be as so bold to ask exactly what your mutation would be"  
  
"Oh it is no problem, I am sure it will be common knowledge quite soon anyway. My mutation is quite simple but yet extremely complex. You see Dr. McCoy I am not carbon based; I am to put it simply iron based. You could almost state I was the precursor to the Man of Steel, I am the Man of Iron." Nick states "Because of this my biology and physiology are very unique. Additionally I don't require food as most people do, I am in fact an energy absorber / eater. I can absorb most types of energy but I really do prefer electrical energy, the rest 'taste' rather bad. I collection or consume as I prefer to call in energy through my hands." Nick holds up his hands up so Hank can see his palms. In the center of each hand is a large silver circle. "I place my receivers on a power source and absorb it through these silver circles."  
  
"My Stars and Garters, and iron based life form? Oh just a chance to study your mutation would be such a delight. I have so many questions to ask, new theories to explore." Hanks continues his scientific babble.  
  
Both Nick and Xavier stare at the large blue man in humor, Hank completely lost in thought and questions.  
  
"I will tell you what Dr. McCoy, I will drop by your lab after classes tomorrow and you can give me the once over and see what you can observe. How does that sound?"  
  
"Excellent, simply wonderful. I am most looking forward to it. And on that note, I must retire to my lab and begin preparations. It is so nice to meet you Nick, I will see you tomorrow" Hanks states as he leaves the room."  
  
"Thank you Nick, Hank will most likely be able to assist you and your leg. He is quite the genius with Human Mutations. Now Nick how about a cup of tea?" asks Xavier  
  
Both men continue to chat about the old days well into the night. Old friends with pleasant memories.  
  
Next chapter, Logan and Nick discuss the finer point of hand to hand combat, and Hank discovers a unique complication to Nick's mutation.  
  
Please feel free to review and comment. 


	3. Watch the new teacher get creamed

Standard disclaimer, I own none on the Marvel characters within this story. Only Nick Richardson is mine.  
  
I have been playing with this idea and character for a while now. I have read so many Mary Sue's and the like I thought I would put my two cents in and write about a character who has less than amazing powers (actually no powers) and has no romantic interest in any of the original team characters.  
  
Any reviews would be welcome, flames ignored and suggestions considered. I have most of the story already written in my head, it just takes time to write it down.  
  
Basic information: The story would best be placed in the Movie-verse although the comic-verse does play a role. I have not followed the X-Men for years so I am sticking with what I know. The main character (Nick Richardson) appears to be in his early 30's but is actually about 340 years old. His mutation is simple, he is iron based instead of carbon based. Because of the various properties of his iron based biological system he ages extremely slowly. He is also an energy absorber, this goes hand and hand with his iron based system, think about how much energy it would take to move a body of iron around. More shall be explained as the story progresses.  
  
The next morning starts finding both Logan and Nick in the kitchen drinking coffee chatting over what matters most to men.  
  
"Now I agree with you that Molson Canadian is good, but I still prefer Keith's Pale Ale. It is just in my opinion a better ale." States Nick.  
  
"Listen Bud, I say Molson Canadian is a better beer, I never heard of this Keith's ale before. Where the hell do you get it?"  
  
"The last place I lived was on the Canadian East Coast, lots of little fishing towns where people didn't ask to many questions and were very welcoming. Keith's is an East Coast beer, and by far much better than Molson Canadian. I will tell you what, each of us get a 24 of their respective beer and we will watch the hockey game on the tube" Nicks states as his maritime accent gets thicker.  
  
"Beer and Hockey, now you know that One Eye will have to say something about this" Logan gruffs "But on the other hand, I don't think anyone is going ask us to stop. I have them all stepping quietly around me, and you, well frankly you are the first person I have ever seen look down at Bishop. Half the staff doesn't know what to make of you. Then there is Beast who just stares at you in awe. What did you tell him?"  
  
"Beast? Oh you mean Dr. McCoy. Oh Hank is just in a little awe over my mutation. I told him I would allow him to run a few tests. It seems like Hank has never seen a mutation quite like mine before."  
  
Logan smirks "oh yes even I have heard a bit about your powers, something about you being a Lightning eater?"  
  
"Oh that is a new one, no, no I am an energy eater. More precisely I require absorbing a certain amount of energy to survive, much like you eat. I prefer electrical energy most of all, I find organic energy such as fire, or radioactive energy just tastes bad. Just a simple matter of my mutation. I can still eat really food but it is just for pleasure, My body can't break it down. I mostly drink coffee and a little beer now and then."  
  
"So I hear you also teach self defense, Do you know any Judo? I have been looking for a partner for a few years. From what I hear, I don't have to worry about breaking you." Questions Nick with a smirk.  
  
"No shit? You are into Judo? Well I know a few throws. How about later this evening?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Some of the students begin to enter the kitchen looking for breakfast. Most look at Nick with a peaked curiosity. After some small talk with various students concerning their assignment, Nick limped from the room.  
  
Bobby Drake was the first to speak "Did I just here that Tall Dark and Scary is going to spar Logan this evening? He can't even walk with out a cane, how the hell is he going to fight Logan?"  
  
Kitty: "This I have to see, Mr. Richardson actually looks like he can handle himself. Maybe his limp isn't that bad."  
  
Bobby:" I don't care I have to see this, I bet 5$ that Logan wipes the floor with him."  
  
Jubilee:" Logan is the best there is but I like Mr. Richardson, I will take that bet."  
  
Kitty: "Me too, If anything it will be nice to see Logan not picking on us"  
  
The betting continues with the over whellming idea that Nick Richardson was going to served a large can of whoop a$$. Classes continue through the day as more and more of the student body became interested in the 'Watch the new teacher get creamed match'. General consensus was that Professor Richardson was a sadist or actually didn't know that Logan was considered one of the best fighters in the world.  
  
Classes end for the day and Nick slowly walks to Dr. McCoy's Lab.  
  
Next Chapter Nick will explain a little more about his mutation and prepare to spar with Logan.  
  
Reviews are welcome, I know this story is starting a little slow. Please bare with me. 


End file.
